The trio of darkness
by moonlight shadow pony
Summary: Three kids, on the day of their eighteenth birthday embark on the journey of a life time. Axiand: a nobody who seeks to reunite herself with her long lost past. Dante: A normal kid with a quest to save his sister. Nick: a half heartless hybrid who seeks the light to restore his life. Apart they may be but together something strives to bring them together from the dark.
1. Axiand

Axiand

Today, like every day, passed without much interest. Not that I really understand what that is anymore. In all my time since my attack I've found myself without this, or any feeling for that matter. My day consisted of me looking for who I was. Remember my name, Axiand, but besides that only brief images of my life before. I remember a school, filled with many colors and shapes, none are too distinct. There were other bits too, a glowing ball, a dark shadow, and a really harsh pain in my chest. Besides that nothing, which is rather odd considering o can remember pretty much everything from the attack. Well… I call it attack but mostly because it hurt so much.

It was my birthday today, I remembered this from when I looked around the town today, in the flower shop there was a calendar that said the date, when the memory of this odd occurrence happened I voiced it the shop woman smiled, looking at me in surprise

"Really dear? That's lovely" she said as she passed me a small vase with a small bouquet of flowers inside it. I nodded as I took it numbly, the strange feeling of my lips curling up occurred as I took it. The shop woman did the same thing to me moments before the memory surfaced on what it was, a smile.

"I'm eighteen today" I said, the smile still on my face, I felt warmer as I reached into the pocket of my long black coat. Strange thing this coat. I got it the day after my attack by a man wearing the same type of coat, I think he called himself Xemnas or something like that. He gave it to me before vanishing just a moment later, saying he'd be back for me. He still hasn't returned, it's been 2,920 days since that happened and he still hasn't returned.  
The smile faded away as I remembered this, I pulled out some money to pay for the bouquet but the woman held her hand up and kept her smile. "No dear, consider it your birthday present. I'm just sorry I couldn't get anything better for you."

The smile on my face returned quickly as I put the money back in my pocket, giving a nod and taking the flowers. "Thank you ma'am" I said before I turned around. Starting walk away to bring this extraordinary gift home.

"It's no trouble at all dear" said woman as I walked. "A young, beautiful woman like yourself should smile more often."

I nodded at this, the smile on my face making me feel warmer. The coat around my person felt more like it was giving me a warm hug for some reason instated of hanging on my body like a dead animal. I'm assuming this made me more noticeable because the man running the ice cream stand asked me why I was so cheerful today. I simply told him it was my birthday, he gave me some of my favorite ice cream, mint, and told me again not to pay for it. I thanked him before walking home.

When I returned home I found myself in the mirror, my face was curled into a smile, and this made me look… well I didn't notice it before but I looked similar to some of the girls around school of whom the eligible boys found attractive. Even skin, lack of extra body weight, and smaller in stature than your average person. I wouldn't say I was beautiful, mostly because that word holds very little sense in my head, similar to how flying might sound foreign to that of a fish.

I walked into my kitchen and put water in the vase of flowers and eating my ice cream, today was bearable in comparison to other days. I wonder what tomorrow will be like.


	2. Dante

I awoke with a jolt out of my slumber, instantly regretting the day I ever programmed my alarm clock to play random noises to wake me up. Today a nerve wreaking explosion tore me from the warm embrace of sleep. Groaning I got up, walking to my shower to wake myself up, on the door was a sticky note, undoubtedly from Ruby, my little sister. In her messy, ten year old writing, it said:

_Dante! _

_Mom said for me to remind you about your fencing tournament today! So I'm reminding you!_

I smiled. Annoying as she could be I still adored my little sister. I showered up and walked back to my room, the sound of a car crash made me drop my towel in surprise as I cut off the sound of screaming metal by unplugging my alarm clock. Once I tossed the cord aside I got on my clothes, rummaging through my stuff for my lucky necklace, finding it buried in my sock drawer.

I placed the crescent moon medallion around my neck and smiled, walking to the kitchen and grabbed the box of grape nuts, getting a spoonful of sugar and sprinkling it into a bowl before submerging it in the predetermined cereal and milk, stirring it, and bringing nutritious breakfast to my lips to drain the extra milk out that made the bowl look more like a milk saucer for an overly large cat.

I stepped outside, a small grin spreading across my face as I stepped outside of the house, finding a small flower sitting on my chair. It was most likely a small present from ruby, a childish attempt at giving me a birthday present for my eighteenth birthday. It was sweet really, I probably should have made some cookies to thank her later.

My eyes lit up as I remembered the date. My eighteenth birthday, thankfully on a Saturday, was going to be the date that I became legally an adult. It was exciting and terrifying all AT the same time. I found myself missing my smile as again the unclear future started to worry me.

I put the jar in my bag, making sure my extra clothes were around it so it wouldn't break, I finished my cereal and stuck my hands through the open window to put it in the sink, an action I could do in my sleep. I then set off for the quarter mile walk down to the recreational center. I passed Mister Wilson, the local police man and generally the. Friendliest cop in the entire force, always holding a smile on his face that once I saw it made my smile return

"Morning Dennis!" he said, purposely getting my name wrong as his grin got a bit bigger.

"Morning mister Willis" I said back, again names were mistaken on purpose.

We left each other's company as I passed by, leaving him behind me.

I honestly don't know why, but I knew it would be for the last time


	3. Nick

Chapter 3

Nick

Another dream about… her. Her name alluded me for whatever reason despite the fact I could feel it on the tip of my tongue. She was black haired with hazel eyes, the exact opposite of my blue eyed white haired self. In each dream she was clothed in a non-flattering black coat that only revealed her head, her gloved hands, and her shoes.

I sat up quickly, instantly regretting it as I had to lay back down to avoid falling over. After a few seconds of recuperation I got up, smiling softly as I imagined her before standing up.

Most kids my age didn't own houses as good as this one, nor did them get enough money per year to afford it. However due to my parent's untimely death and the large, multi-billion money corporation left to me in their will I was able to live a fairly comfortable existence. Considering the fact that they died when I was ten and I was found in a pool of their blood the fact that o was an orphan didn't seem to me as much as my shrink told me it should.

All in all I was your typical, average, vaguely emotionless teenager, who just so happened to have his birthday today. I found a note on my bedside table from my maid, Maria or something like that. I got up and read it, it was your typical "happy birthday Mingo" stuff where I would typically scoff and say something like "my name isn't Mingo, its nick!" before I would generally wiggle out of her grip and go to some sort of meeting.

This is what I did, grabbing a small flower from the vase in my kitchen that Maria put out for me to liven up the place and went off to the early business meeting. Unlike the rest of my colleges, since I was not only the head of the company but also the reason why we didn't go bankrupt when the economy tanked, I wore a pair of blood red jeans and a black t-shirt, which made me look much cooler than, especially with my black coat around my body.

Image was everything in the advertisement business, so having the head director look like a typical teenager helped a large portion, because you knew your product was getting to its target, not just a bunch of suited yes men who worked for their next buck. More than once I've denied several companies the pleasure of working with us because their product didn't do what it was intended to or it downright sucked.

Regardless the meeting went boringly as usual, another company wanted me to do my magic and make everyone love it and I promised I'd get people to look at it before I started making any commercials. They thanked me, paid me half in advance, and left with a satisfied smile on their face.

The fake smile on my face vanished the instant they were gone and I went to grab some toast, slathering the unsuspecting square of charred bread in orange marmalade before I devoured it, not blathering to use a plate since I was standing over the sink. Once there I went to the gym, my contribution to the company was over for the day so I figured I'd play some basketball or whatever.

It was too early for anyone else, being nine in the morning not too many people enjoyed exercising unless you were training for a marathon. I took my shirt off, taking note not to break the stem of the flower from Maria's vase, then began to shoot the basket balls at the hoop with no real intention on getting them in. Only after a few balls I made my first basket, which brought my smile back.

Once all the balls were removed from the basket I sighed softly, grinning to myself at having made four out of twenty balls. I certainly was getting better.


	4. Axiand part 2

Chapter 4

Axiand

I awoke when the sound of footsteps in the living room dragged me out of my sleep. I sat up instantly and l lightly padded my way towards the sound and looked in, discovering a stranger standing there in a black coat similar to mine in most aspects, but I don't usually have the hood up.

"who are you?" I asked, readying myself for a fight. In my hand my chain whip appeared, a s ummoning trick I learned not too long caused this to happen with very little flair unlike how it was when I first started.

"oh relax axiand" the intruder said, in his hand a large sword appeared, One side smooth and dull while the other was sharp and jagged, similar to a house key. "I don't think you want to hurt me."

"and that is because…" I trailed off before he shrugged

"beats me" he said as he picked up my bouquet off the coffee table before smashing it on the ground, making sure to grind his foot into the shattered glass and discarded pettals, ruining my birthday present.

I don't know what it was that made me do it but I whipped out my chain whip, which he caught easily as his strange sword was wrapped in my chain.

One quick tug later my Chain was wrenched from my grasp, leaving me defenseless.

"oh my my, a little feisty one aren't we?" the stranger mocked as he held onto my chain so I couldn't summon it back to me. "now didn't anyone tell you not to attack strangers?"

"didn't anyone tell you not to break into other people's houses in the middle of the night?" I retorted, flaring my nostrils similar to how I saw the owner of the pizza parlor do when someone was unable to pay for the meals.

"perhaps, but in all honestly you left the door wide open" he pointed to the door, which was wide open with no signs of forced entry. "honestly axiand, if you don't want people wandering in you ought to at least try to make that clear."

I looked at the door and growled, deciding that I was loosing way to much sleep over this. "so what do you want?" I demanded, looking around for anything to defend myself woth from both his sword and now from my own chain.

"oh nothing much" he said with a pleasant enough smirk. "just your head on a platter."

Things just went from bad to worse as he slashed his sword at me, aiming for my throat as I held up my hands to block the attack. Imagine my surprise when instead of feeling the hot sting of unforgiving metal slicing through my skin I heard metal against metal and a large amount of weight appear in my hands.

Upon looking I found a strange object in my hands, it looked like an old fashioned key that someone had remodeled into a sword, it was long and thin with two sharpoints at the top, jutting towards one another from the teeth of the key.

The stranger smiled, not that I could see with his hooded face but I could defiantly feel his smile. As he saw the object in my hand. "ah, the keyblade," he said with a dry chuckle as he pushed harder on his own sword, trying to make me buckle against his strength. "how interesting"

I managed to hold my own for just a few moments before I had to dodge away from his sword, my mind spun as I tried to think on what he had just said. A keyblade? What was that?


	5. Dante part 2

_**authors note:**_

_**Hey y'all! Moonlight here, I haven't been posting long and so far I've gotten a fair amount of feedback from you all. so I figured id have a bit of a few words to say to y'all. **_

_**firstly id like to say that if there are ever any gramerical errors or spelling errors (like me misspelling gramerical) that might need fixing feel free to comment on them. also if you have any questions feel free to go right ahead and shout them out.**_

_**That being said, yes, this story is called "trio of darkness" and thusly these characters are going to go bad in their own ways for different reasons. Some go through this much quicker than others but besides that their stories are going to be plenty similar, like the flower thing in the first three chapters, but as more stuff goes down they are definitely going to get further apart, I just want to show their connections to one another for now. **_

_**Alright then that's more than enough spoilers for now so lets have y'all get what you really came here for, on with the story!**_

* * *

Chapter 5

Dante

"I wonder why they make you wear these stupid outfits when fencing, they never have anything in my size."

That was my first attempt to make basic conversation with my opponents that day. We met in the changing rooms, most bustling to get ready the fastest while subsequently glaring at me for my outburst, like it offended them somewhat. I answered this look with a shrug, deciding not to get too involved with the conflicting emotions I could see rolling off of them.

I got into my overly tight jump suit and grabbed my foil from my locker. Walking to the "arena" as I called it I more often than not found this to be my home away from home. Here I wasn't "big brother" or "son" or "best friend" but I was "the opponent". This made me happy and gave me a mild science of purpose.

"For our first match!" Kenneth, the announcer for these events, today talking like a wrestling announcer said with a grin. "We have Dante wolf! A fan favorite and my own personal friend." The crowd cheered loudly, the noise was almost defining for me as I drew my foil and swished it around for show. "and in this corner, he's big, he's fast, he's come out of nowhere and dominated his competition so far, give it up for xatan!" the crowd cheered, not as loudly as they did for me but still He appeared to be vaguely liked.

I could feel his gaze from through his mask, it kind of unnerved me HOW intense it felt, we went to one another, sheathing our foils before shaking hands. "I wish you luck" I said, grinning before adding "I'm going to stain that jumpsuit."

He chuckled darkly, squeezing my hand "we shall see" was all he said before drawing his sword, his end tipped with a blue marker, on contrast to my red tipped one.

Our fencing tournaments were a bit different than your average tournaments, to show how many times you won or lost every time you were marked for every hit, a dot meant you were stabbed while a line meant you were slashed, I had three lines and no dots, my opponent however had a clean white jumpsuit.

"un guard!" Kenneth yelled over the sound of the crowd, causing them to all go quiet. "Allez!"

And we were off, my blade a bright silver lightning bolt and his a deviant snake, blocking my moves with easy parlays and thrusts. Our blades sang with every collision, a side sweep met with a parry and a lunge met with a block, every touch of his blade against mine made me all the more comfortable. The blade in my left hand felt perfect for me, as if it were a part of me.  
"You see, your skill and dedication are nothing compared to mine, because secretly I have a secret weapon." I said as I made two quick slashes, making a v on his chest. I waited for him to ask me what it was but that never happened, he simply slashed back, resulting in my parlay and lunge, which caused me to land a mark on the left most point of the v on his chest. With that Kenneth blew the whistle, I had won the tournament!

To be honest, I'm a sore winner. I laughed as I won and turned the v into a heart with a grin as the crowd exploded in joy at my victory. I pulled off my mask to shake his hand but the moment I did the crowd went dead silent, as if everyone vanished inexplicably. I looked around to the crowd and found them, frozen in mid applause, bits of paper from some of my overly eager friends held in the air like those snowflakes ruby puts up around the house around Christmas time.

I looked back to xatan and found the heart on his chest now filled in with dark black, two jagged lines of red traced around it as His outfit leached all its white out, leaving a dull, lifeless black behind. I stared at him as he tore off his mask, tossing it aside as he stared at me. His head the same dull black as his suit, messy black hair waved around his head. A dry chuckle rose from his throat. "Oh hello Dante, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost"


	6. nick part 2

Nick

The sound of someone mildy clapping drew me from my self praise, a man wearing a long black robe walked behind me, his face invisible behind the shadows cast by the undoubtedly stifling fabric. "oh how marvelous." He said, his tone dark and deep " you can toss a ball into a circle. I wonder if Diana ever enjoyed such a tedious activity. Well she should have since you never seemed to like it before."

"what?" I said with a mild laugh behind that word, the things he said only confused me. Who was Diana? Sure the name sounded familiar but no one ever came to mind.

"oh don't you worry nick" the man said, pulling out a blade similar to that of one of those old keys they made way back when. He pointed it at me with a sarcastic smile on his face. "this wont hurt a bit."

I stepped back, not sure what to make of this statement as he said it. However I could make no move to stop what was to happen next as a beam of light transcended from the tip of his key and plunged into my chest, taking my breath away.

I gasped for air as I felt something tugging inside me, I tried pulling back but the feeling only grew till I couldn't fight it. In a matter of seconds I felt something tearing out of my chest, causing me to struggle and convulse as I gazed down, expecting to find a gaping hole in my chest. But instead a glowing white orb left my chest, for whatever reason I felt anger rise up in me at the sight of it. I stepped back and saw the man looking through my stuff.

"hey!" I said to get his attention as the orb traveled to him " stay out of there!"

The man mildly looked up as he pulled as he pulled out my flower.

"hmm" he mused as he tossed it on the floor, pulling out a Tiny jar that the orb flew into. "most people aren't able to talk so soon after their heart gets ripped out. Then again it wasn't your heart."

"my… heart?" I said as I took another step back

"yes, heart" the man said, taking half a step forward before crushing my flower under his foot and crushing it. This made me so angry even if I could afford a million just like it. "got a problem with that?"

I glared, rationality left me in an instant as I charged the stranger. With nothing to defend myself I just hoped he would be too shocked from a kid with no weapons to attack to defend himself before I managed to subdue him.

But he smiled plainly at me as I pounced for him, falling through his like it wasn't even there, cold, unforgiving darkness met me on the other side where I found myself in a dark area. weather it was a room or a different place all together I didn't know, all I knew was it wqs dark. I looked around, trying to find the entryway that I emerged out of. The only visible thing in the area was a tiny point of light, gradually getting bigger.

Due to some sort of internal stupidity I ran towards it, hoping for whatever reason that it would help me. Let this be a lesson, never run towards the light, doesn't matter if you haven't seen light in years, approach the ligjt wigj caution. Because when I got to the white object it made my stomach clench.

It was humanoid in shape, long and slender though and pure white with several stripes cascading across its body. It had a mouth, able to be opened or shut by a zipper.

I felt the same type of soft tugging at my heart as I took a step back, looking around for any sort of a weapon to fight this thing off. Despite its lack of eyes I felt it staring at me, hungrily anxious to devour me.

It was too late to run though, because out of nowhere three more appeared, boxing me in. I looked around furiously, my desire to escape suddenly dissolved with my impulsive hatred of these monstrous creatures.

The creatures all rose off the ground, their bodies turning around in the air fast before flashing towards me at breakneck speeds. I glared at them, three words in my mind. Bring. It. On.


	7. Axiand part 3

Axiand

Keyblade or not I still had to be on guard, I was still to be on guard. I held up the strange object, putting a small barrier begween myself and my attacker. He didn't attack though, instead he held a pack I got not two years ago for a "Christmas present" from one of the local boys. He seemed to be quite infatuated with me.

Regardless of this he tossed it to me, snapping his fingers as I felt the room start spinning, I managed tp catch the bag, my keyblade vanishing like my chain used to when i didn't need it anymore.

"good luck axiand, hope you had a very happy birthday" the stranger said as he faded away with the rest of my home.

The feeling of transporting against my will made me sick, as in physically sick. I fell to the ground, shutrerkng and losing what little diner I had eaten on the strangely white ground. I stood not half a moment later and looked around, I was in a glass cell, leaves and vines growing around the room in a sence of disarray.

"umm… hello?" I asked, looking around to see if I could find a way out. The room wasn't like any sort lf prizon I've seen before. This cell held a bed that looked like a halved almond, one half bed and the other half glass; a simple radio stood silent on the table next to the bed while on the other side a very geometric, pure white toilet sat with a very obvious security camera pointing right at it.

"welcome to the aperture science enrichment center." A metallic woman's voice said "thank your for your generous contribution to our facility, please walk through the portal and begin testing."

A few moments passed as I looked around the room for any portal, a very harsh metallic male voice responded saying "portal opening in three, two, one"

A hole appeared in the wall, surrounded with a strange orange glow, with nothing else to do I summoned my keyblade, grabbing it tightly around the handle as I walked through the hole, looking around to find another cell right next to me with a similar hole next to it. This defiantly confused me a great deal but I didn't focus too much on it as I walked down towards what appeared to be a door, it was a circle but it was the closest thing to a door that was available.

The "door" opened to reveal a simple room four walls, another door, a button, and a strange tube in the ceiling. The female voice spoke again "for this test we shall be testing the aperture science weighted testing cube, place the cube on the weight sensing button and proceed to the next test."

"what cube?" I asked, looking around for any explanation, I didn't have to wait long because in a matte of moments a cube fell out of the tube and landed not two feet away from the button it was to be placed on, I dissipated my keyblade and took the cube, despite its large size in proportion to my body it was actually pretty light. I placed the cube on the button and the door opened.

"alright, easy!" I said, walking to the door. In front of me a seethrough wall filled with moving particle appeared.

"please step througj the material emancipation grill" the female voice said, its tone sounded rather urgent. "all unregistered testing elements shall be dematerialized immediately upon passing through."

I looked at my keyblade, wondering if it would be considered "registered" or not. With vague determination I clenched my jaw, stepping forwards.

I didn't feel any different, my keyblade remained with me as well as the objects I had on my person. I Walked into the next room, finding a large glass tube similar to the one the cube was deposited from. This one had a platform to stand in with a button on the side that had an up arrow.

"please step into the elevator chamber to continue testing" the female voice said, the tube opening like the doors to the train station. I shook my head.

"I don't feel that much like testing" I said, a smile forming on my face for whatever reason, "I never was that good at it in school." With that I took a chunk of plant growing on the walls and tossed it, hitting the button moments before the elivatpr moved upwards, revealing a ventilation shaft on the opposite wall.

"hmm," I mused as I looked at it "that might work better."


	8. Dante part 3

_**Hi everyone, sorry about the long hiatus, life got busy and I couldn't spare time to actually submit these chapters as short as they are. So yes, I'm not dead yet!**_

* * *

Dante

"wh-what are you?" I asked, grabbing my foil just a bit tighter as thesight of the person in front of me made me feel uneasy, like something was trying to pull at my chest.

"that's not important Dante" the thing said, sheathing his foil as it began to glow an awful red light. The foil began to change, growing into a large sword similar to that of a skeleton key and a bat wing made of the same undead material this thing appeared to be made out of.

He noticed my staring and pulled it out. "oh you like do you?" he said, grabbing the sword tightly and pointing it at my throat. "well why not come take it then?"

I raised my foil, him pointing hutch an object at me made me feel ill at ease. "what do you want?" I demanded, getting ready to protect myself.

"oh I absolutely adore it when they say that!" the thing said, mocking me with his tone. "lets see, what do I want? World domination, a nice house, a thousand beautiful servants ready to serve me at any moment? Hmm… no… what I really want is your head on a platter!"

He slashed his sword at me furiously, I tried to parry but the blow was far too strong. I heard the horrible _snap! _Of my foil breaking, the marker colliding with the mat below and staining it red like it was bleeding. I took a step back as the thing raised his blade to me and smiled, allowing me to see its horrible gnarled teeth, glistening yellow and red in the poor lighting of the arena.

"looks like I might just get my wish after all" he said, raising his sword high above his head to give me the final blow. I held my hands up, a futile attempt to block his sword I know but it was all I had. The air cried out as his sword flashed down to meet my hands and I closed my eyes, time slowing for me as I braced myself for the end, but the sound of metal on metal made me open my eyes, I found myself holding a very strange object.

It looked like a fancy skeleton key that someone held up to a funhouse mirror. I blinked as the thing smirked again. "oh look at that, looks l like little dante has himself a keyblade."

He jumped back, holding out his hand my pack appeared in it.

"hay! Put that down!" I said as he started looking through the bag.

"why?" he asked, picking up the glass jar with ruby's flower in it. "it isn't like you have anything important in here."

With that he threw the jar down, shattering it before stamping his foot down, grinding the glass and petals together into a large blue smear on the floor. He smiled mockingly at me again, holding his sword over his sholdire like he was hauling lumber instead of a massive sword.

"NO!" I yelled, charging towards him with keyblade in tow. he chuckled again like I told a funny joke before vanishing, my weapon missing him by nearly an inch.

I looked around confused as I looked around, wondering where he went. My wonders were settled when I felt a large foot connect with my back. My breath left me as I fell forward, my keyblade vanished as it did so.

"now then, any further outbursts?" the thing asked as he walked towards the crowd, eyeing my miniscule family in the front. My mother with her midnight black hair, matching mine besides a few shades of brown mixed in. "no? Good, I hate when my work is interrupted."

"get away from them!" I demanded as I struggled to get up. My keyblade appeared in my hand again as he got too close to ruby, gently touching her flame colored hair.

"shut up punk" the thing said, snapping his fingers.

A second later my vision went blank.


End file.
